Black Autumn (Mexican Extreme Metal Band)
Black Autumn is a Mexican Extreme Metal band formed in 1985 under the name of Corrosive Christ and by 1989 they finally evolved into Black Autumn. The band pass throught different musical styles, from a Raw and Noisy Black Metal style to a more Slow and Depressive Doom Metal style with some Folk influences, the band went on hiatus from 2003 to 2005 because of Aleskei Bayle 's death, the band was well known in the early 90's because of Bayle's controvertial style and acting in the shows. The band has released 10 studio albums at the day, alongside some bootlegs, EP's and Singles. Biography Corrosive Christ After Bayle's first band split up, he went up to create a Raw Black/Thrash Metal band called Corrosive Christ alongside his school friends Mateo Araya, Christian Sanchez, Roberto Martinez and with his brother Miguel Bayle, the band released just three demos under this name and by 1989 they changed their name to Black Autumn. Black Autumn & The 7th Astral Gate EP Black Autumn's first release was a 6 song EP called The 7th Astral Gate, released under Bayle's own label (now defunct), this work was a more Raw Black Metal style than Thrash or Speed Metal, after the release of this work, the band played its first gig under this name, the concert was controvetial because of Aleskei's actions, like cutting himsel, throwing broken glasses to the public and other stuff, burning crosses, black mass simulation such as sacrificing a chiken and a rat, the band then released a bootleg of this concert and some re-released versions of The 7th Astral Gate came alongside this show recording. Dawn of Faith and style change In 1991, the band released their first studio album entitled Dawn of Faith, the album contains 9 songs and the first releases were limited to 1000 handnumbered copies, the band continued playing their well known controvertial gigs, and this concerts went even more controvertial, when Araya showed Bayle Katatonia's and Bethlehem's musical style, this encouraged Bayle to take the band's genre to a more Doom Metal style with shireik voices, laments, distored guitars, slow tempos and the use of keyboards, lyrics changed to a more Depressive/Suicide themes althought they still used Satanism as a main lyrical theme, three albums were released under this style Total Putrid Splendor, Deep-ressive Suicide and Alone, Cold, Dying. Miguel, Aleskei's brother once said during an interview that gigs got worst and that once he (Aleskei) had to be taken to rehabilitation for six months Ancient Rites of the Aztecs and Folk Metal style By 1998, the band experimented more with their sound and incorporate a Folk Music style to their music, an album was released under this name called Ancient Rites of The Aztecs, this album led the band to a more succesfull career and started a tour in Latin America, Europe and Australia, a year before this, Aleskei married Aanya Larzon, vocalist and guitarrist of the Extreme Metal band Soul Forbid, they met on a tour when Aleskei played on his first band. Three last albums with Aleskei, His death and brief hiatus By 2000, the band released another album and continued on tour alongside Soul Forbid, Aleskei's personality worried his family, the band and his friends, he was depressed all day and always talked about death and suicide. In the following two years, the band released their last works with Aleskei on bass and vocals, and on Dicember 24th 2003, Aleskei commited suicide, a memorial show was made on February 23rd 2004, bands close to Black Autumn participated and a Tribiute Album was released. Return with new vocalist and bassist, albums reissue and Anti The band went on hiatus between 2003 and 2005 and during March of the same year (2005), the band announced they have found a new vocalist a young girl whose stage name goes by Misstres Satana of Darkness (whose real name is Antoinette Leroy) and also they found a new bassits Alexander Asmel and the band entered in studio to record a new album entitled Anti, this album focused on the early works of the band with a Doom/Gothic Metal style. Also, the band's early works were reissued. Present The band went on tour from 2006 to 2008, and in 2009 they released a Live Album recorded during the time they were on tour, the album featured songs of their first eras and of their most recent works. In 2010 the band released a new EP Ancient Dead Gods. In 2011 the band released a cover of the song "Goodbye To You" originally performed by Scandal. In 2012 the band entered in studio to record a new album entitled Fallen Angels, Living Demons, the album was finally released in 2013. Later in 2013, the band revelaed through their Facebook page a photograph (http://i.imgur.com/Ebc0eCT.jpg) possibly hinting at a new album. Around 2014, Roberto Martinez, the band's main bassist confirmed a new album, entitled Veiled, the release date of the band's new work is set to be around 2015. As of now, the artwork for the album and track list has been revealed. Controversy The band created controversy around the world because of Aleskei's way of acting in the shows. More controversy was created when a young boy commited suicide, on the note it said that "Black Autumn's music made me do it", Aleskei replied contently saying that "I want to put what I feel on my songs and on my music, if the little guy hanged himself, then he should be happy now, wherever he is, he made me happy when I read this, I'm proud of him". The band was also attacked during 2008 by religious groups after the release of their Anti album. Discography *Demo (1989) *The 7th Astral Gate - EP (1989) *Dawn of Faith (Full Lenght/1991) *Infierno Vivo y Rojo (Bootleg*) 1991 *Total Putrid Splendor (Full Lenght/1991) *Deep-ressive, Suicide (Full Lenght/1992) *Alone, Cold, Dying (Full Lenght/1993) *Escape Throught Life - EP (1993) *The Escape (Bootleg/1994) *I Know (I'm Dead) (Single/1994) *Doom - EP (1995) *Love is a Curse (Single/1995) *Black and White Confussion (Bootleg/1996) *Nazi Punks Fuck Off! (Single/1997) *Anarchy In The UK (Single/1997) *Ancient Rites of Aztects (Full Lenght/1998) *The Singles of Desolation's Caverns (EP/1998) *Dead Woods/Blood Walls (Single/1998) *Years of Loneliness: Best of Desolation, Death and Darkness (Compilation/1999) *Screaming Eyes/Devil's Work (Single/1999) *Bela Lugusi's Death/Spiritual Cramp/Ghoul (Single/1999) *Black Autumn (Full Lenght/2000) *VII - Corpses and Love (Full Lenght/2001) *Understanding Suicide (Single/2001) *Folk Music for The Black Mass (Single/2001) *Spiritual Dead (Bootleg/2001) *Magic, Fear and Loss (Full Lenght/2002) *Inferno Alive! (Live Album/2002) *Sounds of Depression - EP (2002) *A Tribiute to Loneliness - A Tribiute to Black Autumn (Tribiute Album/2004) *Anti (Full Lenght/2005) *II - Compilation (Compilation Album/2006) *Beneath the Hallowed Flames (Live Album/2009) *Ancient Dead Gods - EP (2010) *Goodbye To You (Single/2011) *Dark Nights/Ripped Guts Off (Split/2011) (Split w/Gore Brutalized) *Spiritual Cramp/Son of Lucifer (Split/2011) (Split w/Son of Lucifer) *Black Autumn/Mephisto (Split/2011) (Split w/Mephisto) *Fallen Angels, Living Demons (Full Lenght/2013) *Veiled (Full Lenght/2015) Members Current Line Up *Miguel Bayle - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (1987 - 2003, 2005 -) *Misstres Satana of Darkness (Antoinette Leroy) - Lead Vocals (2005 -) *Mateo Araya - Rythem Guitar (1987 - 1991), Keyboards (1991 - 2003, 2005 -) *Christian Sanchez - Drumms (1987 - 2003, 2005 -) *Roberto Martinez - Bass (1987 - 2003, 2005 -) *Alexander Asmel - Bass (2005 -) Past Members *Aleskei Bayle - Vocals & Bass (1987 - 2003) (died 2003) Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Mexican Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Gothic Rock Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Folk Metal Bands Category:Musical Groups Stablished in 1987 Category:Depressive Rock Bands